


Untitled"-Trieze's POV

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-06
Updated: 2000-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoai implications. My first Trieze&Zechs fic, from Trieze's view for the most part. Angst... takes place in-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled"-Trieze's POV

the report of the group's destruction. After all, Tallgeese would not fail to  
destroy such a minimal amount of mobile suits. I just prayed Zechs would not be offended.

I just couldn't take the chance.

If he finished this simple task – which I knew he would – he could return to me secretly. We could work it  
out. He wouldn't have to—…

But after the report came in I waited and wondered. Throughout the day as I worked to follow with  
Romerfellar, I could only image him in my mind's eye. After the week passed there came a report of  
Tallgeese taking flight to outer space. It was then that I realized I'd lost him.

I did not doubt that his mask was gone, Zechs Merquise dead. I stared out my window into the night sky  
and hoped silently for his safety. Perhaps as a Peacecraft he would cross paths with Lady Une. That was  
something to ponder.

As the strict Coronal Une, she was always jealous of Zechs – of his status, of his ability to grab my  
attention.

As Lady Une, she understood that though she admires me – loves me even – I do not love her. My heart  
has always lain elsewhere.

And even he knows. But the three of us… all of us are undecided. Une may be the only one apparent with  
split personality, but Zechs has the multi-persona, and I? I… have my own indecisions. One of the reasons  
why I have always allowed Lieutenant Noin to pursue Zechs Merquise and to stay with him. That bound  
guides him, as does his devotion to the young pacifist sister of his.

I honestly wish for the best for him. The only thing that I want for myself is his love. Zechs or Milliard, his  
soul and heart are one. It's all I ask for but it's just the same as requesting peace to occur in 24 hours.

Again I turned my eyes to the stars and prayed for anyone that's listening that he be safe, same to Lady  
Une. We should all try to survive this war. We just had to finish – and quit Romerfellar from their foolish  
intentions.

As I kept an inconspicuous eye on him, I knew that the man I loved was desperately working to decide  
what to do. His decision did not completely take me by surprise. Inside I cleared a void. With Lady Une  
nearly dead and recovering slowly here on Earth, I only had myself.

My men were so upset to find that I would be battling in front with Tallgeese II. But he was planning on  
dying. I already deserved to die. What was it to matter if I did die?

In space I finally confronted Milliard. He did not waver at all. Completely stoic without a crack in his shield  
about himself. I think I was disappointed, or upset, at least by a tiny degree. I had hoped that he might  
show something upon seeing me.

Then again, he is the truly perfect soldier. That rival of his, Heero Yuy, wouldn't have defeated him had  
their battles lasted. As Zechs or Milliard, he truly has the superior skill.

Milliard launched his attack and so with the Earth's forces behind me I began to protect our home. If we  
won, he won, if we lost… it would prove what Zechs was trying to get to.

I closed my eyes and brought up from memory the message he had sent through a thickly coded message  
he had sent through a thickly coded line to me. It explained a lot. I had something for him too, but that was  
left with Lady Une. Once she'd made her position on the MOII bridge she confirmed having what I'd left  
behind.

That knowledge allowed me the go ahead and I started the battle. The updated 05 – Shenlong – fought  
near me. I knew Chang Wufei would fight me soon. One of us would die.

The battle carried on and on, the gundams doing triple their work. Peacemillion created a new mission and  
broke through Libra's power beam. All but Shenlong entered in.

I heard the young boy challenge me and I was more than happy to comply. We broke apart and he  
shouted, "Have you any idea how many people have died for you?"

Without changing, I stated in a monotone, "As of yesterday, the total amounted to: 99,822. Lady Une, what  
is the status today?"

From the other cockpit I heard him in confusion. "What…?"

"82 of the Whitefang troops, 105 of our own, Sir."

I bowed my head and closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Thank you. Give me a list of names  
later." She blinked out and I repositioned myself on the controls. "Of course I know. How could I forget?  
Walker, Trent, Otto… They sacrificed so much. And even that man on Libra, Milliard, will die today."

"Damn you!" he shouted, obviously frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll understand someday," I replied. Then I charged without any warning. His reaction time was as quick  
as I though and he hit near the power core of my mobile suit. I smiled faintly and folded my hands in my  
lap. Pain nipped at me but I ignored it by leaning my head back and bidding farewell to the young pilot.  
"Chang Wufei… what an honor it was to fight with all of you gundam pilots. Never lost spirit."

"NO! Trieze!" he screamed.

I smiled with a bit of pain as my eyes closed. The explosion would come at any moment. A tear escaped  
and I whispered, "See you on the other side… Milliard."

~~~~~~~~~~~  
From his perch on the corner of Libra, Epyon turned its scanners to the explosion which caught its pilot's  
eyes. Ice blue flickered only a moment with emotion before it vanished. In his mind he could swear he  
heard his ex-leader's voice. 'See you on the other side, Milliard.'

"Trieze," he said in the same tone he used for everything else. The last stone of the wall about his heart  
was put into place and the man bowed his head with a smile. "Of course you would die honorably, I would  
not expect less than you. Who will it be that I die for?" His determination hardened and he brought up his  
head.

A white Taurus suit landed behind him. "I… hope you'll let me stay here…" Noin's voice, soft and weary.

"Hn. Do what you want." Zechs ignored her and focused out on the space full of battle. The explosion he  
had focused on reoccurred in his mind over and over and deep inside, if he searched, there was a voice  
crying for the loss.

A spark of light next caught his eye and Zechs remained stony as he watched the approaching Wing Zero.  
'Very well then. You have improved, boy. Let us see who wins.' He straightened himself across the control  
panels and somehow he knew what the outcome would be of this. A bitter smile as he crossed his face.

'Yes, Trieze.'

Wing Zero closed the distance and the beam sabers clashed.

'See you on the other side… and in Hell.'  
~~~~ Owari ~~~~  
Zechs: That's just cruel! That's not a fic worthy of your promise! ::prepares to climb into Epyon::

Lionna: ACK! ;;U_U Erm… I wanted angst! GOMEN ~~~~~~! I'll write a different one for you, then.

Zechs: ::weary and getting down from Epyon:: You'd better!

Lionna: Hai ~!


End file.
